


To Woo a Shadowhunter

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Discord: Hunter's Moon, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell Has No Filter, Shadowhunter Catarina Loss, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Ragnor Fell, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Warlock Isabelle Lightwood, Werewolf Jace Wayland, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec thought that it would be easy for him to woo a shadowhunter, but sometimes things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021





	To Woo a Shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoWrongItsLottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/gifts), [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts), [EmberRayneStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/gifts).



> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta-reading 💝💘  
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> This story was inspired by three moodboards which you'll see along with the story. 
> 
> I mostly love Vampire Alec... that's how the story was born basically. Thank you Shiva.
> 
> Thank to [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin), [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for cheering me up, the story basically didn't want to end at some points... lol

(Moodboard by [ Lottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie) )

Magnus could sense that someone was watching him, but he couldn’t tell where the spot to it was.

“Hey, you all right?” Ragnor asked him as he noticed that his best friend was frozen in place.

“Yes, just got the feeling that someone is watching me,” Magnus replied.

“It’s probably nothing. Now please fight, more demons are coming,” Ragnor urged his friend.

“Hey, Ragnor, Mags,” Cat called as she joined them in the fight.

“Hey Cat, did Tessa give you any problem?” Ragnor asked her.

“Nope, we all good, and btw,” Cat replied. But before she could add more words, she found a demon with the Seraph Sword and knocked another with a dagger she threw over, and then she added, “Btw, I hear that Izzy is throwing another party tonight, it will be at her loft. I also think that her werewolf brother will join.”

“She has a brother?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, she has three brothers actually. I think that her parents are in another state or something, maybe you should talk to her. She’s very friendly in contrast to other downworlders,” Cat replied.

“Good to know,” Magnus told her while he slayed another demon.

“Ragnor, did you lead us again to a demon nest? Again?” Cat asked.

“No, I swear that I followed only two demons, I don’t know where the rest came from,” Ragnor replied and looked at them, confused himself.

“No worries, Ragnor darling. Cat is coming as usual to save us and kick some ass, we are in good hands.” Magnus comforted Ragnor as he winked at Cat with a smile.

When they finally beat all the demons, they walked back to the Institute. Magnus wanted to get ready for the party, and wanted to get to know the warlock, the nice one that every shadowhunter was talking about.

Magnus sent his report to Tessa and got changed while he waited for his friends to show.

“Cat, lead the way. I’ve never been to her parties. Always heard that she had phenomenal parties,” Magnus said with excitement in his voice.

“I can’t believe that you didn’t show at her parties yet. She is an amazing person, I think that she is secretly trying to become more than friends with me, and also trying to get someone for her brothers.” Cat said her thought aloud.

“Really? I’ll have to see for myself,” Magnus said with joy in his voice as he turned around and saw Ragnor tagging along and not looking very pleased, “Come on, cabbage, we need to hurry.”

“I hate when you call me _cabbage_ ,” Ragnor muttered as he glared at his friend and added, “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Cat smiled over at her friends; she couldn’t wait for them to meet Izzy.

When they reached the house and entered, they noticed the colors, the beauty, as the warlock smiled and called for their friend as she spotted her.

“Cat, hey Catarina! Thank you for coming, and I saw that you brought friends along the way,” Isabelle told and hugged her and then she introduced herself to them. “I’m Isabelle Lightwood, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but you can call me Izzy. I always enjoy meeting new people.”

“I’m Magnus Bane,” Magnus introduced himself and turned to introduce his quiet friend. “And this is Ragnor Fell.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Izzy asked with a wicked smile.

“Oh, by the angel, he is not, and I thank god for small mercies,” Ragnor replied.

“Do you have someone for them?” Cat asked with a smile, enjoying the small touches from Izzy.

“I might. I hope that they don’t mind downworlders, since my brothers are all I have,” Izzy replied as she moved her finger to trace Cat’s lips.

“I think that they can take it, they are not like other shadowhunters that I know,” Catarina told her.

“You told me about the werewolf brother. Is the other brother a warlock too?” Catarina asked.

“My little brother is with my parents abroad. They are warlocks. My big brother is a vampire and my adopted brother is a werewolf,” Izzy replied as she kissed her.

“You are one of the most unique downworlder families that I know. I heard that others are only warlocks or other species,” Catarina said.

“They are,” Izzy confirmed.

“I think that Ragnor can find someone that he chose, while Magnus, well, is he bi or straight?” Izzy asked.

“He’s bi. So what do you have in mind?” Cat asked.

“I think that I have for him a good match, just hope that my brother will agree to it. He does not exactly love parties and people,” Izzy replied.

“I’m sure that one of them will get the other out of their shell in some way,” Catarina mused.

“That will be the day when my big brother will find someone,” Izzy grinned and added, “So far, as you can see, my adopted brother is already socialized with others very easily.”

“I can see that,” Catarina agreed and added, asking, “So where is your big brother?”

“Probably lurking in the shadows, hopefully they will find each other without me trying to matchmake” Izzy replied.

“I certainly hope so. Well, let’s hope for the best and in the meanwhile, let’s enjoy the party,” Cat advised and moved her over the dance floor.

“I hate when they talk about us between them,” Ragnor muttered and added, asking his friend, “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“No… I think that they mean well. Besides, I know Cat. She tried to find me someone that I might enjoy the company of or something. She means well, and Ragnor,” Magnus told his friend and added, “You are on your own. I’m going to walk around, hopefully to find whoever is watching me.”

“Wait, do you still have the nagging feeling that someone is watching you?” Ragnor asked as he followed his friend.

“I have, I can handle it. Go find some dancer buddy and enjoy the party, I’ll join you soon.” Magnus urged his friend as he walked over the dark hallway, his dagger already in his hand. Ready to battle whatever would attack him.

“You have nothing to get in here, shadowhunter. Back to the party.” A voice appeared around him, but he couldn’t figure from where. Maybe if he could use the Nyx rune, maybe he could see the figure.

“Look, I know that you are the one that is watching me, so I just want to see who you are.” Magnus tried to bait whoever it was to show himself.

“How can you say that it was me?” the voice asked again, whispering.

“How can I not? I felt it earlier when I fought demons, and now when I’ve got to the party,” Magnus replied to the voice as he turned around, hoping to catch the face to match the voice.

“Only if you will leave me alone, then I’ll reveal myself,” the voice told him.

“All right, I’ll leave, if that’s what will cause you to show yourself.” Magnus agreed but wasn’t much happy with it.

There was a light suddenly in another room and as Magnus stepped inside, he could see a figure looking at him.

Magnus looked at the figure. He didn’t feel himself gasping with either shock or awe at the beautiful man in front of him, but suddenly he remembered to breathe.

“Now you’ve seen me, you can leave me alone,” the figure told him, showing off his fangs at him.

Magnus didn’t feel the dagger falling to the ground until he was startled by the noise it made clashing against the metal on the floor.

“What’s your name? At least give me your name,” Magnus asked as he collected his fallen dagger from the floor.

“Alec, now leave… please…” the vampire asked.

“I don’t think that you should be alone. But for today, I’ll leave you. Hopefully we will meet on other days,” Magnus told him as he couldn’t stop looking toward the vampire.

“I knew that I shouldn’t come…” Alec called as he still could feel the shadowhunter lurking in the room.

“Then why did you come?” Magnus asked as he looked over the figure.

“My sister invited me. I didn’t want to be rude and not come to another of her parties,” the vampire Alec replied to him but didn’t look at him.

“You are not being rude, you were being truthful with your heart and here, I’m going. So you can sulk alone in the dark,” Magnus told him as he walked backwards away from the room.

“Enjoy the party, I’m no one…” With that, the vampire vanished, like he jumped from the window or something, because Magnus didn’t see him again.

Magnus returned to the party, looking confused at Ragnor as the other man got closer to him.

“Are you all right?” Ragnor asked as he looked over his friend.

“I don’t know, but I know now who is watching me,” Magnus replied to him as he looked around the room to see where Cat was.

“Which is?” Ragnor asked his friend as he didn’t say anything yet.

“It’s Izzy’s estranged brother,” Magnus replied as he looked at Ragnor.

“I see that you met my big brother, Alec.” Izzy came toward them accompanied by Catarina.

“Yes, your brother is very discreet. Why does he not join the party?” Magnus asked her.

“He doesn’t love parties, let alone people. He is more a creature of the night, unlike my adoptive brother, Jace,” Izzy replied.

“I hope that I will see him again, which I doubt. He didn’t seem to like my presence at all. He wanted me to leave him alone,” Magnus confided in her.

Magnus glanced at Jace as Izzy pointed over and noticed how friendly he was toward everyone. “What caused him to be different from everyone in the family?”

“If I remember right, I think that he was cursed as a child when he was born. He was destined as a vampire and not a warlock,” Izzy said as she tried to remember.

“Did your brother know about that? Being cursed and all?” Magnus asked as he was curious.

“I don’t know, I just wished to see his face more often. I barely even saw him other than the parties,” Izzy confided.

“Do you know if he’s still around?” Izzy asked Magnus.

“I don’t know. He vanished. I believe that he jumped from the window. Why?” Magnus asked.

“Again? I hate when he jumps from windows.” Izzy looked terrified as she turned around and called to Jace, “Jace, he escaped again! Make sure that he is all right.”

Jace nodded and transformed. He knew that it was the best way to catch his brother’s scent through the night.

After a few moments, he was back in human form. The shadowhunters and the warlock noticed that he had a note folded. He gave it to Magnus. “Just stick to it, and you better show up, shadowhunter.”

“What is it?” Ragnor asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t open it as you can see,” Magnus replied to his friend, not knowing if he should open it and see what was written inside.

Magnus decided to read them the note: “Be at the cemetery as soon as the sunset is in the sky. Don’t be late, it’s one chance only.” 

“There’s a hope, just don’t do something stupid,” Catarina said happily.

“Hey, I’m not the one that does stupid things! You might mean him.” Magnus pointed toward Ragnor, who only glared at him in return.

“So, tomorrow I will have a quiet evening?” Ragnor teased his friend.

“I guess,” Magnus replied with a smile.

“I think that we should leave. Cat, you can stay if you want. I need to make sure that Ragnor will not catch another demon nest by mistake.”

Catarina giggled. “Good luck with that.”

“Hey, will you stop with that?” Ragnor asked. It wasn’t his fault that there was a demon nest.

“Okay, okay.” Magnus grinned at him. “Let’s go. Hopefully tomorrow we will hunt more demons.”

Ragnor groaned at him as the two left the loft, heading over to the Institute.

“You can stay, you know that,” Izzy told Catarina with a smile.

“I will stay, you know that. Besides, Magnus will cover me as he will always does, and I’ll cover him for tomorrow evening,” Catarina confirmed with a smile.

* * *

Magnus couldn’t wait for the sunset, as Ragnor poked and nudged him all day long.

“Finally,” Magnus mumbled as he noticed the darkness in the sky, and the sunset, as he told Ragnor, “I’ll see you later. Better behave and don’t follow any demon trails.”

“Just go already,” Ragnor urged him.

Magnus walked over to the cemetery, not knowing if the vampire would even show up as he looked around. And then he turned around, startled, as he could feel a warm breath over his bare neck.

“Oh, hi! Alec, right?” Magnus took one step back as he asked the vampire, who flashed his fangs over him.

“Uh, yes. I didn’t know if you’d remember my name. No one remembers me,” Alec replied, and added, “I didn’t even know if you’d come.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Magnus asked as he looked at the vampire.

Alec sniffed the pure angel blood that came from Magnus. He tried to hold himself as much as he could not to bite the shadowhunter, so pure that his heart sang for him.

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked and cut him from his thoughts.

“Yes, just, your blood sang for me, and the other day at the party, it was overwhelming, I couldn’t stay,” Alec replied as he turned his head away from the shadowhunter.

“Oh, is that your way to flirt with me?” Magnus asked with a smile.

Alec, even being pallid, looked at the shadowhunter. He could feel his cheeks burning up. He noticed how handsome the shadowhunter was but he couldn’t have it. He could never get a beautiful thing. He was cursed, he knew it.

“Is it working, shadowhunter?” Alec asked as he tried to keep calm before he glanced back at the shadowhunter.

“Only the angel knows that. And my name is Magnus Bane, I think that I forgot to say my name.” Magnus replied with a smile toward the vampire.

Magnus could see the look that the vampire gave him. He knew that his blood was probably the cause for it. He tried to keep himself in one piece tonight, he didn’t want to frighten the vampire.

“Magnus Bane, it is,” Alec said nervously. His fangs were out, they always were when he got nervous. “Look, you are the first one that showed. And if you let me, I want to court you.”

Magnus felt his mouth open for the vampire’s words. He couldn’t believe it. Maybe they were on the same page. But that would be a sight, if the vampire were to woo him.

“I didn’t mean to offend you; you can ignore my words and go back,” Alec said, feeling his voice shakee wasn’t ready to face another rejection, it hurt too much.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked, as he noticed how quickly the vampire took his leave.

“I don’t mind for you to court me, I just... never been wooed before,” Magnus added, hoping that the vampire will catch his words and stop vanishing on him.

“Okay… Sorry, I just assumed…” Alec said weakly, trying not to look over at Magnus, the singing blood too much for him to handle in the moment.

“No worries. I would be delighted for you to woo me,” Magnus told him as he came closer to him. He hoped that the vampire would do another vanishing act. “Just don’t try to vanish on me.”

“I’ll try,” Alec said, and then he asked him, “Do you want me to walk you back?”

Magnus looked at the blue eyes of the vampire before he answered to him, “God, this eye color for a vampire is rare to see. I wouldn’t mind. Besides, now I can talk and get to know you better.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Alec asked nervously. He hoped that his fangs wouldn’t frighten the shadowhunter.

“Nope. Besides, if it’s your way to woo me, I’m so into that,” Magnus flirted with him.

Alec hid his face.

“I love the way that you are blushing. You are such a cute vampire like this.” Magnus kept flirting with him.

Alec just looked at him, never believing his words. No one ever said that to him, left alone his parents.

“Alec, he is telling the truth, you know that you feel it too,” a voice called behind them, and Magnus could see the werewolf coming at them. “Magnus is right. You know that, try to believe it.”

“Thank you, Jace, for being here. You can go now.” Alec thanked his brother as he turned to face the shadowhunter.

“Your brother is right, Alexander.” Magnus agreed with the werewolf.

“I’m not going anywhere, I still need to talk with you, big brother. But it can wait until you drop the shadowhunter at the Institute,” Jace told his brother.

Magnus smiled. At least someone would watch over the vampire after he got home.

Once Magnus got to the Institute, he looked back to see the vampire walking back with the werewolf. Magnus sighed heavily before he opened the door of the Institute and walked inside.

* * *

On the next day, while he was patrolling with Ragnor, he could feel eyes on him, and noticed the werewolf. It was still daylight, Magnus didn’t know what the werewolf was doing in the area.

“Jace, is there something wrong? Did something happen to Alexander?” Magnus asked, worry in his voice.

Jace looked at him with awe and practically told him right away, “I think that he finally found himself a match. You are the first one that actually worried for him. Wait until I tell it to Izzy.”

“Jace, is he okay?” Magnus asked as he only smiled toward the werewolf.

“He is all right, just gave it to me last night to give it to you,” Jace replied and gave him a note, which had a flower with it.

(Moodboard by [Ember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm) )

“Is it for me?” Magnus asked, not noticing that Ragnor came toward them.

“Duh,” Jace replied with a grin.

“What are you waiting for? Open it!” Ragnor urged his friend.

Magnus sniffed the flower first before he opened the note and read it. “Do you like the flower? Can you please open the window in your room?”

“Your vampire boyfriend should work on his social skills, it’s lame in a way,” Ragnor muttered at him.

“Ragnor, shut up,” Magnus told his friend, and added as he pointed toward Jace, “Thank you for giving me these. I know that he only appears at night, I will keep the window open.”

“I will send him your message. Thank you for still sticking with him.” Jace thanked him, smiled, and left the shadowhunters alone.

“See? It wasn’t that bad.” Ragnor teased him.

“Ragnor, should I team up with Lorenzo next time?” Magnus taunted him back.

“You better not. You know what happened to you last time that you teamed up with him. You remember it, don’t you?” Ragnor asked.

“All right, all right. I guess that Lorenzo is off the team. So, should I seek someone else?” Magnus replied to his friend.

“Fine, fine, I’ll behave,” Ragnor complied and added, asking, “Do you think that Cat should know that you are going to have a visitor in your room? In case the alarm will go off, triggered by your vampire boyfriend.”

“Oh, I never thought about that. But maybe I should alert someone so they won’t harm him or kill him nevertheless,” Magnus thought out loud.

“That’s good thinking, Magnus. Now, let’s get going. We still need to kill more demons before reporting back to Tessa,” Ragnor urged his friend.

“Hold your horses, Ragnor, I’m coming. But you better not lead me again to another demon nest, I need to be looking awesome and handsome tonight. I have a date of sorts with a vampire.” Magnus grinned and teased his best friend.

“Whatever, Bane. Just hurry if you want to get some from your boyfriend,” Ragnor taunted him.

“Hey, Ragnor, wait… it’s not working in that way.” Magnus hurried after his friend while he tried to explain to him that the vampire was not his boyfriend. They didn’t even kiss yet.

Explaining to Ragnor during a fight with demons was not the cleverest idea that Magnus ever had, considering that while he tried to explain, he felt eyes watching and hearing every move that he was doing.

“MAGNUS, WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE VAMPIRE?” Ragnor shouted at him as he was attacked by two demons and tried to strike one with the dagger that he threw toward one demon - he collected it once the demon had vanished - and the other that he threw over at the other demon that wanted to tackle him to the ground.

“I SAY THAT I’M MEETING HIM TONIGHT,” Magnus replied shouting to him while he tried to duck from getting hit by the demon and shot at the demon two daggers, collecting them quickly before he hit another one with his Seraph Sword. He added to his friend, “WE ARE NOT ALONE!”

“WELL, DUH, THE DEMONS ARE WITH US, IN CASE YOU FORGOT,” Ragnor reminded him.

While they fought against the demons, they didn’t notice how quickly the night had fallen.

A vampire soon joined them in the fight as he tackled a demon that meant to hurt Magnus, and shouted, “Behind you,” toward Ragnor.

“Where did you come from?” Ragnor asked, looking like he was caught by surprise to see him, and that the vampire had saved his life.

“From there,” Alec pointed and continued fighting with his teeth and speed to tackle the demons. “I was wondering where you were, since the window was closed, so I thought to scent you to trail your steps.”

“Thank you for doing it. You saved my life and Ragnor’s,” Magnus thanked him.

“Ahem…” Ragnor coughed at them. He got their attention as he added quickly, “Just to remind you, there are still demons here, in case you two love birds need a reminder.”

“Don’t mind him,” Magnus told him with a smile toward the vampire and added, “You may join us after the battle, I would love to have some time alone with you.”

“I bet you would,” Ragnor snickered at him.

With the help of the vampire, they beat the demons. Some of the demons left them and hurried toward their nest.

“Come on, you will be all right. And I don’t mind if you leave before the sunrise,” Magnus urged the vampire, who stood his ground.

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I’ve got to go…” the vampire said as he ran away.

“ALEC, ALEXANDER!” Magnus called after him, but the vampire was long gone.

Ragnor turned around to see if his friend was behind him and when he didn’t see him, he walked back to see only Magnus.

“Where’s the vampire?” Ragnor asked with curiousity.

“He’s gone, but I don’t know why,” Magnus replied.

“Maybe we should go to Isabelle Lightwood, maybe she’ll know,” Ragnor suggested.

“Ragnor, if you weren’t straight, I would kiss you right now,” Magnus told him with a large smile.

“I’m glad that I’m straight,” Ragnor muttered and tried to catch up with his friend who hurried over in the right direction for the warlock house.

When they reached the warlock house, and knocked, they weren’t surprised when their friend Catarina was the one to open the door.

“Ragnor, Magnus, what are you doing here? Is something happening?” Catarina asked with curiousity.

“We need to speak with your girlfriend,” Ragnor replied as he added, “Something about her brother, I think.”

“RAGNOR!” Magnus shouted at him.

“What is going on in here?” Isabelle asked as she hugged her girlfriend from behind and looked at the newcomers.

“I need to talk with you about your brother,” Magnus replied with sincerity in his voice as he added, “Alone, if we can.”

“Come along, Ragnor, you looked dreadful. Did you fight a demon nest again?” Catarina asked.

“We weren’t fighting alone. The vampire came and saved our lives,” Ragnor replied, his voice filled with excitement.

Catarina hummed and nodded toward her friend.

In another room, Magnus sat on the chair while Isabelle walked back and forth, trying to figure out how her brother’s mind was working, to figure what he was doing, and then she remembered.

“We are so foolish,” Izzy muttered.

“Would you mind enlightening me?” Magnus asked as he looked at her.

“You told me yourself that my brother told you about your pure blood. If you invite him to the Institute, do you know what what that will do to him? He will go insane!” Izzy replied with worry.

“Oh, you are right. How come I didn’t remember it?” Magnus asked, as he mentally could feel someone smack him on the back of his head.

“You need to remember that every time you are near my brother,” Izzy replied as she patted his shoulder to support.

“But what if he decides not to come near me?” Magnus asked with concern.

“I don’t think that it’s the case, considering he came to help you and your friend while you fought the demons. He never did it, like _ever_ ,” Izzy replied to him.

“I think that it’s up to you what you want to do next with my brother,” Isabelle told him as he thought about her brother.

“He offered to woo me, and I agreed,” Magnus said.

“I don’t mean for that, I mean that he might offer you the bite or something. I don’t know how it’s going with vampires, all my life I’ve been a warlock. I don’t know how to be anything else,” Izzy said with sincerity in her voice, and her eyes shone as tears started to fall.

“What do you mean about the bite? Do I have to die?” Magnus asked, not quite understanding.

“I guess that you should talk with him as soon as you can, probably at night. Talk and listen, it’s important.” Isabelle only advised him.

“Thank you. Hopefully I can get him to stay and not vanish on me,” Magnus told her as he thanked her.

“Only Jace could make him stay in place,” Izzy said with a smile.

Magnus left the room to take his best friend over to the Institute. They needed their beauty sleep, especially Magnus.

“Come on, Ragnor, I’m tired,” Magnus urged his friend.

“You finally finished?” Ragnor asked in a groggy voice. He was sleepy, didn’t even notice that he slept on the sofa while Catarina watched over him.

“Yes, come on. I think that your bed is calling your name,” Magnus replied as he snickered at him.

Once the door was closed after them, Catarina sighed and looked over her girlfriend as she asked, “Is everything alright?”

“It will be,” Izzy replied and kissed her.

* * *

Later that day, Magnus walked in the evening, alone, hoping to catch Alec around, but the vampire was not around.

As he walked through the cemetery, he could suddenly feel eyes on him, the warm breath over his neck, cold hands touching him.

“Alexander, I thought that you would never show.” Magnus turned around to face the vampire with blue eyes.

“I was around,” Alec said softly as he looked at the shadowhunter. “I will understand if you don’t want to continue whatever we have between us…”

Magnus cut him off as he added, asking, “I want it, I really do. Don’t give up on me easily, Alexander.”

“Really?” Alec asked as Magnus could see the fangs.

“Really, just tell me what you are up to and don’t vanish on me, please.” Magnus begged, keeping his eyes open, not wanting to see the vampire vanish again.

“Can I kiss you?” Alec asked nervously.

“Wouldn’t the fangs bite me?” Magnus asked him back.

“I don’t know, I never kissed anyone,” Alec replied.

“Kiss me on my mouth?” Magnus asked.

“As much as I would like to try it, your angel blood is singing to me in a very powerful way. Can I bite you instead? Just need to feel something,” Alec asked.

“Will it hurt?” Magnus asked as he looked at the blue eyes that magnetised him. The vampire was true to his heart, not even forcing him as he heard the other vampires did once.

“I’ll try to make it painless, it’s only up to you,” Alec replied, taking several steps backwards. He didn’t want to get rejected. He felt it for so long already.

“Where are you going? Don’t do another vanishing act, please. I just want to know,” Magnus implored as he looked at the vampire who tried to vanish through the darkness.

“Since I met you, your blood sang to me. You unlock something in me. Something that I haven’t felt in ages. And I want to get the feelings again, and I… just can’t stand to just see you and not feel your angel blood pumping in me.”

“Will something happen to me when you bite me?” Magnus asked with concern for his life.

“No. I just need some of your pure angel blood. You will remain as a shadowhunter. You will not die.” Alec replied as he looked with lust toward the bare neck. The blood was singing to him.

“Can we kiss first?” Magnus asked.

“I’ll try not to bite you,” Alec replied nervously. "Never-” 

“Did it before, I know.” Magnus completed his sentence.

Magnus covered his mouth with Alec. We could feel the fangs, as their tongues clashed together.

They gasped for air as the kiss broke.

Alec looked at Magnus, not knowing if he should bite the shadowhunter. He needed his words first.

“Can I bite you now?” Alec asked.

(Moodboard by [Shiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler) )

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully a follow up/sequel will be written as long as those two idiots will cooperate with the author.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
